In a field of autonomous driving, it is very important to determine a precise location of an autonomous vehicle, which is necessary for a planning of the autonomous driving. However, a GPS used to localize the autonomous vehicle is not precise enough to be used for the planning, resulting in an inaccuracy of the route planning.
A conventional approach to overcome this obstacle shown above is to directly correct location information acquired through the GPS. However, this approach also has a problem in that it may require huge amount of computing powers, resulting in a lack of computing powers to be used for the autonomous driving.